Full crew manifest as of MAR-19-2016
Overview - weekly crew salary 1128gp0sp - helm/nav 131gp0sp - deck crew 852gp5sp - marine crew 194gp5sp - specialists 0gp0sp - deadheads 2306gp0sp - total 6 - helmsmen -> 6 positions --- AVG CL: 11.8 / AVG SR: 5.6 289gp0sp 17/8 LN Wizard Human - 289gp/week Hired: Replacement crew after beholder naval fight. Demonstrated Plane shift for his spell. 169gp0sp 13/6 CG Wizard Elf - 144gp/week - trainer - D=Corellan? Name: Soverliss Naïlo Spells: W1/Repair Light Damage Equipment: Pearl of Power L1/continual light and arcane marked Hired: Original crew Commendation: At helm during stern chase and ramming action against a beholder scout off the Devil's Maw, 3 days travel from Selune, Realmspace. 144gp0sp 12/6 LG Half-Silver-Dragon/Halfling - likes fishing --- SMALL Hired: Replacement crew after beholder naval fight. 121gp0sp 11/5 LG Cleric Dwarf - 100gp/week - D=Moradin, Minimum Affiliation score: 8 Spells: C1/Cure Light Wounds Equipment: Pearl of Power L1/continual light and arcane marked Hired: Original crew 100gp0sp 10/5 NG Cleric Giff - 81gp/week - D=StCuthbert --- LARGE Spells: C1/Cure Light Wounds Equipment: Pearl of Power L1/continual light and arcane marked Hired: Original crew 100gp0sp 8/4 NG Druid Human - 100gp/week - Spelljammer Ace, goodberry, navigation Name: Thom Spells: D1/Goodberry - committed to produce 8 berries / day Equipment: Pearl of Power L1/continual light and arcane marked Hired: Replacement crew after beholder naval fight. ---- 923gp0sp - helm NAVIGATOR AVG LVL = 10.3 24gp0sp 12/- TN Aristocrat Half-Elf (F) navigator - rec - D=Boccob? - baker!!! Name: Rebecca Spells: - Hired: Original crew 100gp0sp 10/5 LN Wizard weretiger/High Elf Hired: Replacement crew after beholder naval fight. 81gp0sp 9/4 CG Wizard 1/2 Drg(Gld/Elf) - 64gp/week - D=Corellan? Spells: W1/Repair Light Damage Equipment: Pearl of Power L1/continual light and arcane marked Hired: Original crew 205gp0sp 12 - deckhands -> 12 positions - AVG LVL=13.6 - shipwrights, porters, farmers, fisher, 15gp0sp 17 CG Commoner Human (F) - rec 23gp0sp 16 LN Human qualified as carpenter 7gp0sp 16 LN Commoner Giff - rec --- LARGE 7gp0sp 15 CG Commoner Wa ++ 7gp0sp 15 NG Commoner Dwarf - rec - Moradin? 7gp0sp 15 TN Commoner Human - rec 7gp0sp 14 TN Commoner Hadozee ++ 7gp0sp 14 LN Commoner Dwarf ++ Moradin? 7gp0sp 13 TN Commoner Wa 7gp0sp 13 TN Commoner Wa 19gp0sp 12 LG Dwarf qualified as carpenter 18gp0sp 11 LG Halfling qualified as carpenter 131gp0sp - deck crew 6 - marine -> 6 positions AVG LVL=12.3 324gp0sp 18 CG Ranger Human - 289gp/week - trainer Hired: Original crew 144gp5sp 17 CG Expert Halfling Siege Engineer / Marine --- SMALL 128gp0sp 16 NG Expert Gnome Siege Engineer / Marine --- SMALL 84gp5sp 13 TN Expert Human Siege Engineer / Marine 60gp5sp 11 LG Adept Minotaur - 50gp/week - Obad-hai - half of level squared --- LARGE name: "Shaggy" - not paying full adventurer rate for an NPC class - Beau - 2015-APR-22 Hired: Original crew 110gp5sp 11 TN Warrior Hurwaeti - 100gp/week - half of level squared + 50gp for unique ability Hired: Original crew 852gp0sp - marine crew 9 - skilled -> 3 boatswain, 3 cook, 3 repairmen BOATSWAIN AVG LVL = 16 18gp0sp 18 CG Commoner Human - boatswain/helmsman - sail - came up through the ranks 17gp0sp 17 LG Expert Human - boatswain - bred for boat 100gp0sp 13 LN Commoner Human (F) - Dop - 100gp/wk Name: Neysa Strongarm COOK AVG LVL = 13.3 20gp0sp 13 ?? Expert Human - cook - 17 year old 22gp0sp 15 LG Commoner Human - cook - also qualified as sailor 19gp0sp 12 NG Commoner Human - cook - also qualified as sailor SHIPWRIGHT AVG LVL=14 25gp0sp 14 LG Expert Gnome (F) - tinker/shipwright - D=Garl Glittergold? - did she pick up spacehand? --- SMALL training path: ?, Dragon? 14gp5sp 14 NG Expert Human - carpenter? - rope use: good, climb: decent, - did he pick up spacehand? ---- 194gp5sp - specialists 2 - deadhead - hammock in ventral cargo 17 NG Bard Human - special deal - bartender? Farlangn? Boccob? 14 LG Bard Dwarf - rec - deadhead - accepted offer to deadhead 0gp0sp - deadheads Schedules: Helm and Nav as 12 hours shifts D1.1: AFG D2.1: CDI D3.1: AFG D1.2: BEH D2.2: BEH D3.2: CDI D1.T: CDI D2.T: AFG D3.T: BEH Helm: A=17/8 LN Wizard Human B=13/6 CG Wizard Elf - Name: Soverliss Naïlo, dept head C=12/6 LG Half-Silver-Dragon/Halfling D=11/5 LG Cleric Dwarf of Moradin E=10/5 NG Cleric Giff of StCuthbert F= 8/4 NG Druid Human - Name: Thom Nav: G=12/- TN Aristocrat Half-Elf (F) Name: Rebecca H=10/5 LN Wizard weretiger/High Elf I= 9/4 CG Wizard 1/2 Drg(Gld/Elf) Marine Anchor Watch as 12 hour shifts - One scheduled marine takes guard station at the dorsal ballista room - the other at the dorsal jettison - when available, partners provide double coverage, or open the catapult rooms and guard those positions D1.1: AFHL D2.1: CDJI D3.1: AFHL D1.2: BEGK D2.2: BEGK D3.2: CDJI D1.T: CDJI D2.T: AFHL D3.T: BEGK A=18 CG Ranger Human B=17 CG Expert Halfling Siege Engineer / Marine C=16 NG Expert Gnome Siege Engineer / Marine D=13 TN Expert Human Siege Engineer / Marine E=11 LG Adept Minotaur - name: "Shaggy" F=11 TN Warrior Hurwaeti - 100gp/week - half of level squared + 50gp for unique ability G=Adrid - Ranger - marine H=Drake - Ranger - marine I=Warren - Fighter - marine J=Sully - Rogue - marine K=Treen - Fighter - marine L=Rowen Sailor anchor watch as 12 hour shifts Anchor watch positions: - one scheduled sailor posted as runner in the dorsal ballista room - one scheduled sailor posted as runner in the dorsal jettison - one scheduled sailor posted as laundry/cook's assistant - one scheduled sailor posted as cleaner/carpenter's mate On any given day, the T stands for turnip patrol or training. D1.1: ALDI D2.1: CJFG D3.1: ALDI D1.2: BKEH D2.2: BKEH D3.2: CJFG D1.T: CJFG D2.T: ALDI D3.T: BKEH A=17 CG Commoner Human (F) - rec B=16 LN Human qualified as carpenter C=16 LN Commoner Giff - rec D=15 CG Commoner Wa ++ E=15 NG Commoner Dwarf - rec - Moradin? F=15 TN Commoner Human - rec G=14 TN Commoner Hadozee ++ H=14 LN Commoner Dwarf ++ Moradin? I=13 TN Commoner Wa J=13 TN Commoner Wa K=12 LG Dwarf qualified as carpenter L=11 LG Halfling qualified as carpenter Expert anchor watch as 12 hour shifts Positions: one scheduled boatswain one scheduled cook one scheduled repairman when present, one officer when present, one auxiliary D1.1: ADHJM D2.1: CFGLO D3.1: ADHJM D1.2: BE-KN D2.2: BE-KN D3.2: CFGLO D1.T: CFGLO D2.T: ADHJM D3.T: BE-KN A=17 CG Commoner Human - boatswain/helmsman -sail - came up through the ranks B=16 LG Expert Human - boatswain - bred for boat C=12 LN Commoner Human (F) - Dop D=15 LG Commoner Human - cook - also qualified as sailor E=12 NG Commoner Human - cook - also qualified as sailor F=13 ?? Expert Human - cook - 17 year old G=12 LG Expert Gnome (F) - tinker/shipwright H=12 NG Expert Human - 12gp5sp/week - carpenter? - rope use: good, climb: decent, I=--- J=Qix - officer/skilled K=Agrat - officer/skilled L=Khemed - officer/skilled M=Mathos - cook/skilled N=Ling - scribe/skilled O=Cyn Toes - engineer? Partners Rowan - marine, attached to captain Adrid - marine - Obad-hai Drake - marine - Obad-hai Warren - marine - Moradin, min affiliation: 6 Sully - marine - Treen - marine - Discharged on 2016-MAR-19: 12gp0sp 12 ?? Expert-caster 12gp0sp 11 ?? Expert-caster To Whom It May concern: This letter is to attest to the professionalism of , who shipped as a for one month during the shakedown cruise of the Triop ship "The Ark". During this one month period, performed as requested without endangering the ship or interpersonal conflicts with other crewmembers. This crewman participated in the following combat actions: - Surface action in the Sea of Swords vs a sea monster. - stern chase against a beholder scout ship. During this time, this crewman has also bettered themselves with the following training: - Learned the spell "Repair Minor Damage" - (etc) During this time, the following ships equipment was issued to for the execution of their daily shipboard duties: - L1 pearl of power At the time of his service to the Ark, the Ark paid this crewman x gold per week. Signed Qix, Captain, The Ark Agrat, First Mate, The Ark Khemed, Second Mate, The Ark